Blood Runs Thicker Than Water
by MusicIsLife11
Summary: Jacob/Leah drabble. Leah and Jacob's first kiss, date, cry, baby and wedding.  : One shot. Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own the Twilight saga, nor Jacob nor Leah.

* * *

The day Leah and Jacob admitted their love for each other was the happiest day of each partner's life. They were two people who _needed _people to help them keep their feet on the ground - to stop from falling. Although there was a three year age difference, it didn't make a difference; they'd both suffered in ways unimaginable and had both come out stronger because of each other. They kept each other level and of course, they kept each other in line with their twisted fairy tales. They both remember the day so clearly, the way Jacob had used a huge amount of rose petals that led from Leah's doorway all the way to their little area on the beach. Jacob had put several candles around a picnic carpet and waited for the moon to rise before lighting them, leaving the rose essence to wrap around the two.

"What's this?" Leah had whispered, gawking at the set up like an alien. She then turned to Jacob for the answer, oblivious to the obvious thought. Jacob walked over and rather smoothly, lay his chin upon her neck to whisper into her ear.

"Our first date." Usually, Leah was one to quickly dismiss any guy that asked her out however, Jacob had never asked Leah on a date before. Leah couldn't help the elegant grin that blossomed over her features as Jacob took her by the elbow and led her to the little picnic spot. The two lay there for hours, until the moon set and the sun began to rise. The food hadn't been touched as their lips had been too busy talking. They hadn't exchanged a kiss as like any gentleman, Jacob didn't want to intrude on her space. By the time Leah had fallen asleep in Jacob's warm arms, it had almost been four in the morning. They'd discussed just about every topic possible and even when they got to vampires, they didn't fight each other over their opinions; they simply agreed and moved on, smiling and blushing every few conversations. Jacob had lifted Leah, leaving the candles that had burned out through the night, the rose petals and the blanket and carried the heavily sleeping woman home.

"Jacob..." Leah's voice was forced, sleep consuming her for half a second before she fluttered her tired eyes open and looked up at Jacob. She gave a tired smile and reached up, pressing her lips to his. Jacob remembered being unable to breathe. All this kisses he'd had had been angry or sad, but this kiss; this kiss was the real first kiss he'd been waiting for. It had only lasted a couple of seconds before Jacob pulled apart, running his hand through Leah's hair.

"Let's get you home..." he'd whispered before returning his sleeping beauty to bed. Leah fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow, refusing to let go of Jacob's large hand as she slept. So they slept beside each other, whispering 'I love you' as they fell asleep.

But that was a long time ago; a time before they'd feared that somebody would change gravity for them. They feared this, not only for the opposite person, but for themselves. They were perfectly happy at that moment; there was nothing they needed to change except maybe Leah being fertile, but that was a long shot and neither cared at that point. They were so afraid of losing each other, losing something they never really owned and this made their relationship unsteady. Of course, when neither imprinted, the couple grew closer, however less protective until Emily announced the news. Leah had been heartbroken and had phased in Jacob's arms, giving him a few good scratches before running off. Jacob hadn't cared for his own injuries, only the hurting in Leah's heart. So, what did the fool do?

He ran after her. Jacob Black stormed off after her, not before giving Sam and Emily the deadliest look one could muster, and didn't stop until he found the crying woman beside a lake.  
"I'm not worth it..." Leah whispered as Jacob pulled her to his lap. Jacob had never felt so useless before, yet so protective over the woman. He tightened his grip on her, both oblivious to their obvious nakedness.  
"Oh, Lee-Lee," Jacob whispered, stroking Leah's vicious waves, "you're worth so much more than you realise." Jacob held her there as Leah cried her pains, every once in a while saying she hates Sam or she wishes she'd never met Emily even though they're blood related. Jacob ignored the words because he knew Leah stayed true to the saying, 'blood runs thicker than water.'

It was true, wasn't it? Although Emily married Sam, she stayed strong because they were like sisters once upon a time ago. Leah looked out for Seth because he's her brother. Jacob loved Bella because she was like family, not blood related, but close enough... Bella was a worry for Leah. Jacob had loved her for so long and he had been attached to her like a lost puppy. Had things really changed? Or had Jacob finally moved on? Had Jacob just moved to a new owner, meaning Leah wasn't really somebody he loved for her? The thing about Jacob and Bella's love was that it was only one way. The woman who had loved the leech hadn't loved Jacob because she was stuffed up in the head, literally. Jacob though... Jacob was flawless. He fell for the one woman who wasn't anywhere near perfect and in return, got heartbroken. Leah had never felt so hateful towards a person other than Emily and Sam.

Okay, Leah would be the first to admit Bella was a spoiled brat and that she actually didn't hate Emily. She envied her. Sam had owned such a big part of her life and to be thrown away like that for her own flesh and blood... It was heart breaking. That's why Leah cried; not because she hated her ex-boyfriend and disowned cousin, but because she envied the girl who had taken the one man who had meant something to her. Leah felt selfish for sobbing into Jacob over another boy, but he understood, and that was another reason the two got along; they understood the heartbreak they'd both been through.

The tears had run on forever but then Jacob had cupped Leah's face with his hands and pulled her in to kiss. Their tears combined and fell down both their cheeks. Leah cried because of envy while Jacob cried because he cared too much. They held each other close although they broke apart from the kiss before sighing into each other and slowly, very slowly, taking each other's hands and walking away. They didn't stop crying until they made it back where they finally shared a thank you kiss.

The last memory the two had together before the very depressing moment was Leah becoming pregnant after a horrible time of not phasing. Jacob and Leah had taken the challenge together; the challenge of not phasing and being human. It took nineteen months, but they did it and now Leah was expecting in seven months. Leah was already overly emotional so Jacob was not looking forward to later months, however stayed close to his girlfrie- fiancée, shall we correct ourselves. The day Leah found out she was pregnant was the night Jacob got onto one knee while Leah was busily doing whatever she was doing in the bathroom, and proposed a golden ring, rimmed with silver diamonds and in the middle? A tiny little self-made wooden carved wolf. Leah had been crying when she'd saw him and at first, Jacob had thought that to be a no, before she'd nodded and shrieked she was pregnant. Some acceptance, eh?

Leah and Jacob hadn't bothered to invite Sam and Emily for obvious reasons as at four months pregnant, Leah and Jacob planned their wedding.  
"We're _not _inviting Paul," Jacob had growled, while Leah had shouted that they were inviting the entire pack whether he liked it or not. Jacob had given in, having absolutely no control over the pregnant, emotional woman. All up, they probably had around one hundred people coming, including the Cullen's, due to Seth's lovingness. Leah had asked him if he was gay for Edward and Seth had snorted and shoved her. The wedding was set to be two weeks from Leah's birth and unfortunately, Leah had refused to change it because she said it was cheaper before the end of the year. So, the wedding plans were set and as Leah grew larger and larger, Jacob grew farer and farer from the woman he'd loved so amazingly.

He hadn't stopped loving her; not at all! Yet Jacob had found it hard to have an actual conversation with her without being yelled at for something he didn't realise he'd done wrong. At six months pregnant, Jacob had been accused of buying the wrong pregnancy test out of the blue. At seven months, he'd been yelled at for leaving his boots in his cupboard. Completely silly reasons to get worked up about, but Leah was hormonal and in some ways, Jacob tried to stay calm.

The wedding day came and of course, Leah was obliviously more clammy than usual, being so close to delivering. She was complaining that the dress was too tight as it had been measured two weeks ago and she'd grown since than. Either way, she looked beautiful. Jacob had refallen in love with her, if possible, as he'd stared at Leah with mascara and lipstick, blush and eye liner and of course, the long, white dress. Her hair was curled and sat just below her hip, having grown it out when she'd fallen pregnant.

"Jake," she whispered as she was led down the aisle by Sue, standing in for Harry. Sue pecked her cheek and let Leah go towards the man Leah could soon call her husband. "I love you," she mouthed before waiting for the priest to begin. They'd gone traditional on the wedding due to Billy and Sue's constant begging and they'd won, so there they were.

"We are here to unite Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black," the priest began, getting a 'hurry the hell up' glance from Leah. He skipped the vows as Leah began to pale under her blush. "Do you, Jacob, take Leah, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love her and cherish her, through thick and thin, through death do you part?" [OC: Possibly got it wrong? Ah well. ^_^] Jacob had smiled his brilliant smile, exposing his white teeth.

"Of cours-" Jacob's werewolf blood still ran thick through his veins, and whether he was currently phasing or not, he was still apparently able to imprint. Jacob met the grey eyes of a girl in the front row, sitting beside Sue and Billy; Emily's daughter apparently. Jacob took an intake of breath and ignored how gravity seemed to fall, how his legs shook. Leah met his eyes and understood almost immediately, ignored it. She wouldn't let this ruin their day... Leah's heart hurt however, and when something hurt in her body, it usually led to the baby, or babies to kicking the hell out of her. They began and Leah clutched her stomach for a moment, waiting for it to go away, to soften.

It didn't. Leah waited and waited, not only for the three words Jacob had to finish, but for the pain to go away. Leah rubbed circles on her swollen stomach that stuck out of her and continued waiting, her face growing frustrated as Jacob stared back at the little girl who was apparently around the age of ten, maybe eleven. "Jacob." Leah hissed, quietly. Jacob snapped back to real life and cleared his throat.

"I do," he mumbled, trying to concentrate on Leah, but failing, miserably.

"Do you Leah, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish, to through thick and thin, through death do you pa-" the priest was cut off as Leah screamed, toppling over with her stomach. Jacob caught her before much more could happen. It all got very hazy for Leah as a few of the pack members lifted her away, Jacob no longer having the strength. They didn't even have to discuss it; Leah was going to hospital. Apparently her water had broken when Jacob was about to say I do, however she'd ignored it because she didn't want to cause more attention on her; apparently, she had anyway. Jacob froze for half a second, whipping one last glance at the stranger Jacob had imprinted on before rushing to the hospital after everybody else.

Twelve hours later, Leah held two babies, one in each arm. Jacob was pale next to her, looking a bit green from the birth. But he was delighted, to have two little babies that were of his blood. Jacob realised that even though he'd imprinted, that wouldn't stop him from being with Leah; blood ran thicker than water, and the little girl with grey eyes was the water in this case. Leah was blood, his children were blood. As Jacob held his little girl for the first time, his features lit up, especially as her little eyes fluttered open, whether she be advanced or not. Those little dark eyes of hers stared at him for the first time and even Leah, holding the little boy, smiled.

"Leah, you never told the priest whether you wanted to marry me," Jacob whispered suddenly, leaning in towards the tired looking woman. Leah smiled a slow smile, planting her lips upon his.

"I do." Jacob was once again captivated by Leah's beauty at that moment and completely forgot about the stupid imprint, completely forgot that it wasn't gravity that held him down, it was her.

It was Leah. Not an imprint; Leah, because blood runs thicker than water.

* * *

A/N: Phew! Another one shot. (x Well, I got this idea from It's Okay by Kei Kat Jones [GO READ IT!], so I hope it wasn't too the same or anything, although mine was a little shorter and nowhere near as good. Either way, it's done. :D I have about seven other stories in the making and so far, I'm leaving my other stories until I have an actual computer to work off. Sadly, my keyboard broke so I'm on my parents' computer which SUCKS. I actually didn't like the ending to this. A tiny bit rushed maybe? I'll admit it; I wanna go to bed even though it's eight PM. D;

Anyhow, if you review, I shall love you forever. (: I'll also probably go and read/review your stories. ;D


End file.
